Image segmentation is one type of image analysis that is often used for partitioning an image into different segments, or super-pixels, to provide a more meaningful representation of the image. As one example, an image may be segmented so as to uniquely identify objects within the image. Image segmentation on three-dimensional data may use region growing techniques to examine neighboring pixels of initial seed points to determine whether the neighboring pixels should be added to the region. However, in the past, these region growing techniques are often slow and may not provide accurate results.